Samantha
Samantha, also known as a watered down and devolved Kumatora ripoff, is a weaboo, who debuted in Earthbound 5. Samantha is a Mary Sue who wants Lucas for herself. She is also enemies with Emma Sparks, Blossom the Fludderfly, Paula Polestar, Ness, and Chase. She used to have a family until Hokey Pitch killers them all. It's unknown wetherr or not if Samantha's father still a live after getting knock out on a parking lot and arrested. Samantha's elder twin sister was Amanda and little brother, Tommy. Unfortualy, Tommyis was killed by Hokey Pitch, while Amanda died in order to free her soul. Samantha's best known as a tomboy. Samantha was onigially a princess, when her family was a live in Japan , but gave up after her sister died and and she died also. Since, Mother/Earthbound 5, they keep that promise of living in Japan forever. She is one of the main protagonists behind Elsa. In Frozen: Night of The Werewolve, it is shown Samantha can't stand up for herself a bit easily than, where Samantha defended Elsa from Lewis and angrily threw her book at Lewis. Also Lewis (Lucas' bad counterpart), has special feelings for Samantha while Samantha doesn't have feelings at all for him and has a strong dislike towards him. This is due with her relationship with Trump, and her dislike for him messing with Trump. Look Appearance She has large, long pigtails, hailed by flower hairclips. Her hair color is blondie. Samantha wears a yellow at the top and white all on the front and buttom tanktop with a yellow skirt. She wears supergirl boots the same design as her tanktop. She, like most characters, has blue beady eyes with eyelashes (only for the girls) and has slighty red blush on her cheeks. At the end of Earthbound 5, Elsagave Samantha a white and yellow bracelet with a white heart smybol, saying E + S forever as a gift of their love, which she wears in all the games, since then. Characters Traits and Personality Samantha is really best known as a tomboy and acts sweet. Samantha is very bubbly and cheerful a lot, and likes having fun She's willing to help her friends when needing too, and has loyalty to them. Samantha cares and loves Lucas very deeply and decided to stay with him forever and never leave him, showing she really truely loves him. Samantha is fearless and heroic, willing to save the world with her friends save the world. She's adventureous, getting excited trying out new things. Samantha loves boyish things, wearing shorts as her sports outfit, showing her tomboyish nature. Samantha is really denfense and protective of her friends, helping them. Samantha can very easily stand up for herself, being sassy. Samantha used to be a princess, but gave up staying with Lucas. Though, as a princess, she was more tomboyish, and less classy and more sassy. Also being interest in boyish things. Samantha's main weapon is japense like fans, and is strong, making her jump in the air spinning around throwing them. Samantha's brave and friendly, along with being clever. She likes eating pocky and drinks Ramune everyday. According to Lucas, she's hideous ,arrogant, and rude. Samantha is determine, never wanting to leave any adventure her friends are having. Samantha is consider to hang out with the guys. Well, Samantha is a weaboo and Mary Sue at heart. Like her friends, she appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Fighters. In Story Mode, Samantha was with Lucas at the time, since being sesparated from Battle Statium. Then some of Porky's pigmask army pops out and comes to attack Lucas and her. Samantha was going to fight them with her finger sparking, but Lucas grabbed Samantha and put her on his back, running away from them with Samantha holdinging very tightly on Lucas, hugging his back tightly around him. After being chase, Porky Minch jumps out of no where. Lucas is frighten while Samantha, herself isn't, and flips off Lucas' back, and lands on the ground sticking her finger out with sparks coming out on the end. Lucas understands, and flips over to Samantha and leans against her back, doing the same thing, and the battle begins. After that, Porky still undefeated, gets out a Dark Cannon and starts to shot it towards Lucas. Lucas scare at the moment, Samantha quickly uses PK Beam on Lucas sending him flying in the sky, and uses PK Sheild (bubble) around him in the sky, and Samantha ends up turning into a trophy.(ok but seriously this scene is the same thing that happened on Subspace lmao) Relationships, Rivals, Enemies Samantha has many friends and rivals, including enemies: Lucas (idk lmao) Paula (good friends) Emma Sparks (good friends) Chase (good friends) Blossom the Fudderfly (good pals) Porky Minch (worst enemy) Hokey Pitch (enemy) Loverina Flirts (enemy) Princess Daisy (Friends, friendly rivalry) Lily (friendly rivalry) PSI Powers and Ablites Like Lucas, she relies on her PK powers far more than Ness. PK Beam (special move) PK Sheild PK Thunder PK Fire PK Magnet PK Starburst (strongest attack; final smash in Super Smash Bros. Fight Some think that Samantha's Lucas' counterpart, however; a difference between Lucas and Samantha is that Samantha's more fearless than Lucas, as Samantha can stand up for herself more easily, although at times, Lucas can. She has confidence inside her and determine. Temper Samantha has a hot-temper, however; not as worst as Paula. When upsetting she'll get mad and attack an enemy. The one difference between Paula and Samantha's tempers are that, when Paula's mad, she's get mad, and possiblity harm her friends when they have nothing to do with with the problem. Friendships Her friendships with others is nice. Her best friendship is Lucas, and both love each other being love interests. Her and Ness is more of a brother/sister friendship, as sometimes she will jokely tease him. Her and Chase's friendship are on good terms, however; she can get upset with him, when he doesn't tell her something that involves her. Her and Emma's friendship are on good terms as they get along with each other, more of a sister way. Her and Paula's friendship is on good terms, but in Earthbound Singers, it is on bad terms, due to Paula being overbearing, fussy, sometimes selfish, and vain. Live-Action Although Samantha will be in the flim, an actress haven't gotten portrayed by any actress yet. Main Outfits Regular Outfit Anime Series Category:Females Category:Mary Sues